The Legend of Zelda
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: I thought camping could be worse, but so far the worst thing that happened was they wanted a campfire story...


I thought camping would be worse.

Instead, the others and I were gathered around a brightly lit campfire in the middle of the woods. It didn't rain. Nothing attacked us. No one died. We're great at this.

"Hey, tell us a story!" One of the campfire gatherers announced. Her name was Kitty, and she greatly resembled a cat. She liked the color black, so of course she was wearing a warm black hoodie and black jeans, making her legs blend in with the darkness around us. "And a good one this time!"

"I thought you said yourself that I can't tell a story to save a life." I responded.

"Well, I lied! Tell us, please!"

I thought for a moment. Something that everyone around the campfire would get a kick out of…and yet it wouldn't be too lovey-dovey crap. I settled on one of the only stories I could tell to this day.

"All right, I have a story for you all. It's called…" I paused for effect. "The Legend of Zelda."

"You mean the Hyruleian princess?" Asked another camper. Her name was Erin; and she liked to wear black so she would blend in completely with the darkness around us, like her sister.

"I bet you've never heard the real story about her." I said spookily. "here we go. Here's how the story goes….

** XxXxXx**

_ Hyrule was located in the middle of the Earth, in the most prosperous place you could imagine. A number of small villages and communities were gathered around it. Everyone took care of each other, looked out for each other, and even donated land and food in times of need…for everyone._

_ Now known to everyone in Hyrule…their leader was named Zelda. She came from a long line of Royal Families, and she was just a good a ruler as her father. After he died, she stepped to the throne and ruled Hyrule just has he had. _

_ Many of the merchants roaming around Castle Town had tried to sneak past the guards at Hyrule Castle just to get a glimpse of the fair maiden. She hardly ever came out to the town to interact, but when she did she seemed to be veiled in some sort of magic so that anyone who looked on her wouldn't know it was her._

_ But enough of Hyrule for now. I'm going to tell you how the Triforce came to be._

** XxXxXxXx**

"Well, get on with it!" Erin said loudly. "What happened?"

"I'm getting there, so if you'll not interrupt I'll get there faster." I responded calmly. I could feel the eyes of the campers glued to me. One near the back…his name was Siberian…said:

"I think I know this story."

"You might." I smiled mysteriously. "So now am I free to continue?"

"Go ahead." Kitty said.

** XxXxXxXx**

_There were six Gods, each one bearing a different power. Together they would maintain balance over the world and keep its inhabitants safe. The six gods lived in harmony for many, many years…until one of them began to turn._

_ The God's name was Erlin, the God of Power. He felt that the other Gods were insignificant and went to work killing them off. Two died before the remaining three realized what Erlin was planning. Those three Gods-_

**XxXxXxXx**

"Din, Farore and Nayru!" Kitty interrupted.

"I was getting to that!" I hissed. "But yes, those three that realized Erlin's plan were them. Now let me continue."

"I was named after Erlin." Erin said proudly before I could continue. "I don't know why though. I guess my parents just thought it was a cool name and they changed it a little."

I glared at her, but continued on anyway.

** XxXxXxXx**

_ Together the three Gods slowly realized that when Erlin killed the others, he gained their power. They would have to act fast to avoid his fury. That night, Nayru lead him to the gardens, where the other Gods overtook him. They successfully destroyed the God of Power…but he left behind the three godly powers he had possessed._

_ Wisdom._

_ Courage._

_ Power._

_ 'This can never happen again.' Farore said to the other Gods. 'This power is too much. It shouldn't have been entrusted to us, and now our brothers and sisters are dead.'_

_ 'Send it to Earth.' Din suggested. 'it will be destroyed by the races upon it.'_

_ Nayru shook her head. 'The humans will control it. We will split it up into what it once was: pure Wisdom, Courage and Power. Send it to Earth to be guarded by the humans until it is needed once again.'_

_ 'Unless one has all three sides of the power, it will be almost useless.' Din agreed. _

_ They sent what is now known today as the Triforce to Hyrule to be guarded by three souls. Unknown to the Gods at the time, the bearers of the force will be granted immortality and protection from the greed imbedded in the power. More physically powerful than their comrades, the bearers of the Triforce were chosen wisely…_

**XxXxXxXx**

"Except Ganondorf." Siberian snickered.

"Yeah, everyone else was good." Erin agreed.

"That was actually a decent story." Kitty said. "Now…when's dinner?"

I set to work busing myself with roasting meat over the fire. The darkness around us seemed blacker. Just the way I liked it.

"Midna?"

I glanced up at Kitty. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell us the other story? The one about saving Hyrule?"

The others were staring at us, waiting for an answer.

"Sure," I agreed. "_in the village of Ordon, not too far from Hyrule itself, was a young boy by the name of Link…_"

**END**

** Didn't see Midna coming into the story, did ya?**

** So that's that. Hope you liked it. This actually required a lot of planning out. The OCs of Kitty and Erin do not belong to me, they belong to Otto is Awesome, who is now Petals in the Breeze…**

** So how was that? Review, everyone! Should I do more stories around a campfire?**

** Hasta la Vista!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
